Would You?
by FriendsWWE1
Summary: Would you stay if you break up with your girlfriend if she was your friend before you got together? Would you watch her cry because of what happened between you both? Would you watch her move on? No...I didn't think so. This is my first try at a Mondler story. Should I continue? Rated T to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

Things were so different. Things changed all in one night. Tears coming out of peoples eyes,yelling,hearts being broken. Everyone knew that it was over. But no knew why. That was the million dollar question. Only 2 people in the entire world would know why. 4 people were flabbergasted that it was over. They thought we could get through anything. We all did. But for a stupid thing it was gone just like that. He's been gone for 5 years. No one has heard from him since that very day. It was and still feels like there is something missing. We all knew what...more like who was missing. It was the 5 of us. Not 6. We still hanged out at the coffee house. But we all knew it wasn't the same. No mention of him at all. He hadn't called,sent a letter or a post card, No email. Nothing. Its like he dropped off the face of the earth.

It all just started on that one day that everything went downhill. Things aren't the same without him. Everyone misses him. I miss him. I just wish I knew where he was...

~~oOo~~

I left New York. My family and everything that mattered in the world to me. I've moved to Seattle. Started a new life there 5 years ago. Happy in life. Have a beautiful girlfriend,a great job,a great life. But it feels like something is missing. I know what it is. I just don't want to admit it. I don't want to think of them. If they knew what happened they probably be a lost on words. But she would tell them _her_ side of the story. Not what **_REALLY_**happened. It took me a long time to move on. But then I met her. She made me smile,she made me want to be me. I've always felt terrible how I just left. Not a note. Not a goodbye or anything. They are probably still upset how I just took off without trying to fix things. But what could I have done...Monica thought things and didn't let me fully explain. She ended it. I saw nothing for me to stay. Everyone would say my friends were the reason to stay. Which they were but if your ex-girlfriend was your friend. Would you stay to watch her cry,move on with her life right in front of your eyes? No I didn't think so...

* * *

_Well this is my first try at a Mondler story. I really hope you liked it. Should I continue? _

_Until Next Time... _


	2. Life Moves On For One

I've never been a person to believe in soul mates but I feel that me and him were made for each other. We were good friends for years before the one night in London. He was everything a woman could ask for. He was the one I could see spending my life with. But one thing made it all go down the toilet. I felt like I was in a desert. Lost and confused. Wondering if this is how it would end. I didn't want to believe it. Things happened,choices happened. Hearts being broken. When it was over the look in his eyes just made me think. I've never understood why it happened. I don't even think I will. Who knows where he is right now. He could be married for all I know. He could be dead. Just all the endless possibilities of what could've happened to him aren't stopping. I've tried moving on but I couldn't, it still felt like one piece of the puzzle is missing. And has been missing for 5 years..

~~oOo~~

You may say I'm a terrible person to leave the friends I've known for years but tell me this in all honesty would you watch your ex girlfriend get married or date a guy who everyone likes and thinks he is the one for her. Would you? No I wouldn't. I've moved on with a great life. I couldn't _**be **_any happier. I just don't know why lately I've thought of Monica. Lauren knows the story between me and Monica. She understood why I would be a bit hesitant with things. She makes me want to be me again. I never thought it was even possible and me and Monica broke up. We've been together for a couple of years and it amazed me that I hadn't gone well me and mess everything up. I've just been so happy lately with Lauren it just works with her so well. But then there is Monica. She will forever have a special place in my heart. So will everyone else have a place in my heart. I..I just wish at times we never ended. Where did that come from? Why am I thinking about her? She ended it. Then it hit me. Its been 5 years since I left. Its been 5 years since me and Monica ended things. It all made sense as to why I have been thinking about her. I know she moved on just like I have. Happy in life with everyone. I just know it.

~~oOo~~

But in reality Monica was miserable. She tried to move on but she couldn't. She couldn't quiet try at all. If you were to ask her what would you do differently and she would knew exactly what she would do. "I would go back 5 years ago to stop everything would happen.." Was all she would say if she was to be asked that question. She loves him. She will forever love him. He would be the one that got away...

* * *

_Well I'm thinking one or 2 more chapters and this is over. I'm not entirely sure it will be a happy ending but you never know. ;) And maybe...just maybe a sequel aswell. Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter._

_Until Next Time..._


	3. A Visit Is Planned

Things still hadn't changed since he left. We still went to the coffee house. Joey is doing alright with his career,Rachel moved in and still lives with him. Phoebe is well Phoebe and Ross is doing alright. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Chandler just took off. Every one feels the same. They haven't heard from him. No one hasn't. I just can't believe its has been 5 years. It seems just pure hell without him. If only I could go back in time. I would change everything. He would still be here. If it wasn't for the fight. Or the incident that happened that lead to the fight. He would still be here. He would be making jokes. Making us laugh. He would be here. I tried getting over him. I couldn't. If only I could go back to 5 years ago...

~~oOo~~

Well still I'm thinking of everyone. I don't want to. It brings back painful memories. It is too hard to think about them and not want to fly across the country to see them. I put them on the back burner for a reason. I moved on. I. Moved. On. I did what I thought was **_impossible _**for me. But Lauren well it works so well with her except one thing... She's not Monica. Yet I'm not going to do anything about it. Lauren makes me happy. I could see this going somewhere if only I could. I see Monica in my vision of a life with Lauren. She is just standing there with her boyfriend happy as me and Lauren is. The whole group there happy,smiling,laughing and just having a great time. I've also talked to Lauren about maybe going in for a visit. Not seeing anyone but show her the Statue Of Liberty,Central Park,Madison Square Garden. All the attractions. We are really considering it. I just hope I don't run into anyone.

~~oOo~~

Well me and Lauren are on our way to New York. We're excited. I can't wait to see the familiar places again. I just hope I don't see anyone or they don't see me. We couldn't **_be_** any happier to be going somewhere else instead of Vegas or California. We're excited. We are flying in from Newark so if anyone for some odd reason is in or around JFK we won't run into them. Here goes to not running into anybody.

~~oOo~~

No one knew about anything. No one knew that Chandler was coming to NY. He didn't know Rachel was taking her mom to Newark Airport later on in the day. Things are going to get interesting soon for Chandler who made it 5 years without seeing or talking to anyone. Monica doesn't even know if he is even she will soon...

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I make reason for one of them to somehow meet up. So there is that reason. I didn't make the reason like Chandler needed to be moved back to NY or anything. I just made it to where he and Lauren just going to be tourist for a few days hoping to not run into anyone. But he will. So I hoping you're enjoying the story! I also don't think I can finish this story in the next chapter so it's not done yet! _

_Until Next Time..._


	4. Could It Be?

Monica's POV

Still I have yet to get him out of my head. If I was to ever see him again I don't think I could handle it. I think I would just stare into his eyes and not say a word. Just make each second count before he goes away. It would feel like a ton of bricks if I were to see him. But how? I don't know where he is. Even if he is alive. He hasn't called any of us in 5 years. If only somehow I could see him again. It would be something I would never forget that moment. Staring into his blue eyes. Just seeing him is something amazing. He can make you laugh,he makes you or at least tries to make you feel better. He would make me feel better just by looking at me. If only I was to see him again..

~~oOo~~ Chandler's POV

About to board a long flight to New York with Lauren. Should be fun to visit New York after a long time. Can't wait to see the all possible changes if there were any. Can't wait to also see Central Park. Maybe even stop by Central Perk hopefully without running into anyone.. That would be the _**LAST **_thing that needs to happen. I don't want to get asked why I left or get trampled by Ross. I don't want them taking Monica's side because she told her side of it. I would get slapped,kicked,punched, and who knows what. Just because Monica thought things and broke things off. She broke both of our hearts. We both got our fixed up. We both moved on. She probably knows this. But I was planning on proposing to her. But when I left, I left the ring with a note saying "_Je tiens cela aurait pu arriver ..." _Phoebe knows what I said. She was probably the most shocked when me and Monica broke up since she helped with ring shopping and it wasn't like Pete with an actual ring for like wrestling and all that sports stuff I really don't know. She probably threw away the ring or something. We have both moved on.

~~oOo~~ Rachel's POV

I see this man standing and his voice sounds familiar. I think I know who the voice sounds like but it can't be.. He hasn't been here for 5 years. No trace of him. it can't.. it can't be Chandler. Why would now after 5 years would he just show up... It can't be him..

~~oOo~~

"Ok so what do you want to do first? Want to go to our-"

I hear the man say and I had to ask. I mean it could just be me since its 5 years already. I can't just not ask or I might regret it if it was Chandler. I have to ask..

"Chandler... is that you?"

* * *

_Well the ending did_ **not** _go as plan. I kept having some writers block, so sorry about the ending not being the best. I had a whole different ending and completely different from what is here. But for some odd reason what I had typed didn't save so the ending is not the best (in my opinion) but I hope you liked it and everything. But as for the next chapter lets just say things should be very interesting... ;) _

_Until Next Time..._


	5. The Reunion Part I

No no no this can't be happening. Why was she even at the airport? I was afra-no terrified this was going to happen.

"Chandler"

"Do you know her sweetie?" Lauren asks.

"Yes..." I whisper back

I have to turn around or we'll be here forever.

"Hi.."

"Wow..never thought I would see you again..."

"Well same here."

This is so completely awkward right now. In Phoebe's words you can actually feel the awkwardness.

"So.."

"Yeah...umm Rachel this is Lauren. Lauren, Rachel. Rachel. Lauren"

*Rachel's POV*

Wow,he moved on from this bad breakup from Monica. Monica still isn't the same since the day it ended 5 years ago. Monica tried to move on but couldn't. Any mention of Chandler she just starts crying and doesn't stop for days.

She still has a job which is a miracle. No one knows what happened. Only they know. And it would be completely awkward and well probably rude of me to ask what happened between an ex girlfriend with his what I believe his current girlfriend right there. It's still shocking he's here after all this time. Or did he never leave the city? There are so many questions but I can't scare him off or anything. If I could meet with him or something or just talk to him alone.

"So how are you?"

"Things are good, job good,life good and you?"

"Oh everything is great."

"So are you and Ross together again?"

"No, that chapter is over."

"Oh come on its you and Ross"

"That's in the past."

"Ok whatever you say Rach" He said in mocking surrender"

It has been fun talking to him even if it is awkward or behind everyone's back. No one said a word about Chandler for years and no one wants to mention him after hurting Monica. Ross believes he did something to really hurt Monica and he completely turned his back on Chandler. Joey doesn't know what to do or who's side to pick,Phoebe is the same and so am I. Its just basically Gellars vs Chandler with the rest of us in the middle.

We all see each other but never been the 6 of us anymore. It's been rough since Chandler left. I can remember that day like it was yesterday...

* * *

_Well I'm very sorry to not have updated in a good while. This is a filler chapter basically nothing really happened. But it sets up the next chapter for how the other 5 find out about Chandler and Monica breaking up. Not entirely sure the reason why they broke up will be revealed since it's fun for it being mysterious. :P But in the next chapter which is SOON, it will basically have what happened AFTER they broke up and everything. So look forward to that. So, I really hope you enjoyed this. _

_Until Next Time..._


	6. The Reunion Part II

*_Flashback* _

_"Moni-"_

_"No! Get out! I never want to see you again!"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong! Mon come on don't end this"_

_"Really? You didn't do anything wrong? Get out!"_

_I'm literally getting pushed out of the door. She's breaking up over something that isn't my fault. She slammed the door and it broke my heart. I love her so much. I can't imagine life without her. _

_I was even thinking of moving in, but now it's over. I just can't believe it. I can't see her crying or moving on. I have to get out of here. I can't watch it happen in front of my eyes knowing I'm responsible for it. I'm responsible for her crying. _

_*Rachel's POV*_

_Me,Ross,Joey and Phoebe just came from the coffee house to doors slamming and tears coming out of eyes. We have no idea what happened but we know something big happened. _

_It saddens me to see Monica crying over Chandler. He had told me he wanted to move in and I had already packed up so they can move in but that clearly will not happen. I just can't believe it. What happened to make them both miserable and crying? I know I can't possibly ask Mon this since she literally broke up with Chandler. _

_*1 Week Later* _

_I come over after dealing with Monica to see how Chandler is doing since I know this is hitting him really hard as well since Monica was the one to make him not be so afraid of commitment. We all knew he was still scared but not as scared, he wanted to move in with her. I go over and see no one here but a door close. I knock on it thinking he's just in his bed moping since he has those Phases, he needed to go through them like he did with Kathy. _

_I knock and I don't hear anything, thinking he's asleep I peek open the door and see nothing but a note on the bed. I read it and I just, I just can't believe what he did. _

_He left. _

_He actually left due to this breakup. I just have no words for what happened. Just what happened enough to cause them this much pain? _

_*Flashback Over* _

__"So how long are you staying in New York?"

"Oh for maybe a week or two right Lauren?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Time Square,Central Park. All the sights of New York."

"Well that's going to be fun I can tell you. Umm well I have to get going so goodbye. I really hope to see you once more before you have to go back."

"Sure that'll be great."

I give him a hug goodbye and he whispers "Don't tell the group I was here or you saw me or anything. Just keep this quiet please"

I nodded as he left. I know I have to keep this a secret since any mention of him is terrible. I know Ross would probably not talk to me for awhile if I was to mention seeing him.

It's still a question in my mind for 5 years. And that question is...**_What happened between them to break them up?_**

* * *

_Well thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. I just wanted to take the time out to thank all the people who have reviewed this story. Your reviews make these chapters come faster! I really hoped you liked the flashback part of the story. It's probably not the best flashback but I still hoped you like it. Next Chapter is coming soon. Will the group find out the Rachel saw Chandler and will meet up with him? What is the reason for Chandler and Monica breaking up? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! *Soap Opera Dramatic Music Plays* Ok,ok maybe that was too much. But anyways I hoped you enjoyed it! _

_Until Next Time..._


End file.
